you put your arms around me and i'm home
by Arianna4President
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Madge had survived the bombings and went to District 13 with the rest of her District. Gadge.


**Hello, lovely people!**

**As you can see from the summary, this is my take on how Madge would have lived in District 13 if Suzanne Collins hadn't decided to kill her. And of course it's Gadge, because thosw two are amazing and would make each other better in so many ways. It's prbably been done countless times, but give it a shot, will you?**

**So here it is.**

**Please, review, even to let me know it sucks.**

* * *

Madge had never exactly been an open air lover.

She didn't mind having walks around the District when the weather was nice or building snowmen in her garden when it was snowing, or even going with Katniss in the woods, but she couldn't deny her favorite place was in her living room, sitting at her piano next to the fireplace.

And yet, in District 13 she felt like she was suffocating. Every breath she took never seemed to bring enough oxygen in her lungs and since she had arrived, almost a week ago, she had had the compelling urge to just _scream_. Scream for District 12, for the people who hadn't managed to escape, for the people who had, for how desperate the situation was and most of all for her parents.

She just couldn't believe they were gone.

She had always figured she would have spent her mum's last days with her, curled up in her bed, talking and laughing and remembering the times when she was better and Madge was younger. She had figured she and her dad would have kept living in the same old house, finally having the relationship she had always wanted. She had figured she would have made him a granddad sooner or later.

What she had not figured were the bombs and the chaos, and her house crumbling and voices screaming and agony and Gale pulling her out from under a balk and carrying her over his shoulders to safety. What she had not figured was not telling her parents how much she loved them before they died.

She was sure she would have woken up screaming every single morning since they had arrived if she hadn't been under sedative for her broken leg. She had been sleeping at the hospital, and doctors were really strict about patients having a restoring sleep, so they often provided with a few drops of sedative in the evening water in order to avoid dreams of any sort.

" Hello, Madge " Mrs. Everdeen came in to check her with her usual kind but tired smile " Are you feeling better? "

Although Madge was really tempter to answer_ no_, she knew it would bring her nowhere, so she just managed a smile as well " Yes, thank you. I'm really glad I'm not having any dreams at night " she added as a second thought, but Mrs. Everdeen decided to ignore it.

" If you're feeling better I think it would be time for you to leave the hospital " she said " I think you've been assigned a room on level E, next to us " she smiled again " Katniss will be glad to have you close ".

Again, Madge wasn't really sure she would be, and she wouldn't blame her. With all her problem concerning Peeta and the war, she doubted she would have the time to think about the girl she had lunch with during school. She wasn't even sure Katniss considered her a friend, but she nodded to Mrs. Everdeen and told her it would be nice to have them near.

" You still have to wear the crutches for a few more weeks " added Katniss' mum before leaving to check the other patients " so you'll be dispensed from all activities, but at the same time it would be useless to keep you here. And I doubt this place is so nice to want to make you stay " joked at the end.

" No, I can't wait to have a room of my own " laughed Madge lightly even though the thought of living alone terrified her to no end.

After taking 3 different elevators and wandering about the corridors for at least half an hour, she finally managed to find level E, which apparently had been colonized by the refugees of 12. She noted some known faces and she even stopped to chat a few minutes with Delly Cartwrith and her brother before finding her room.

She knew she shouldn't have expected much when she opened the door, but the intensity of the color grey - on the walls, on the floor, on the cover of her new bed - hit her like a ton of bricks almost made her eyes moist. She realized she didn't have anything that showed the room was hers, since she hadn't had exactly time to pick her stuff up as the bombs were falling. There was no colored carpet, no books, no flowers, no piano, no pictures of her parents.  
No parents.  
In a fit of sorrow, she threw her crutches away and slid down the door, sitting on the floor and crying all her tears.

* * *

**So.**

**Uhm.**

**Gale will appear in next chapter, don't worry.**

**Uhm, review?**


End file.
